


The chase: Abberant

by Muutus



Series: Nielsung unrelated oneshots series [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alpha Minhyun, Alpha daniel, Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Jaehwan, M/M, Mentioned Kim Jaehwan, The Chase, The Run, alpha jihoon, alpha sukhoon, alpha woojin, beta Jisung, nielsung, not usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muutus/pseuds/Muutus
Summary: “So.. Kang Daniel?” Jisung said“Yes.” The alpha answered“Why did you want to join the run and what do you expect from it?”“ I didn’t want to join it but my uncle persuaded me.. And I expect to take home my mate.” Daniel said as he looked to the eyes of the beta volunteer“Wow okay, that was a whole 180, so you don’t want to but you do want one?” Jisung replied with a rhetorical question, obvious mocking tone was present on his voice





	The chase: Abberant

**Author's Note:**

> a/b/o nielsung oneshot. “The chase/run” fanfics a/b/o inspired. Honestly, I don’t know why the omegas are discriminated within the a/b/o, if there is, isn’t it the beta? Since omegaverse are world revolving around primal instincts, its like the one that is left out are the betas. Physically, they didn’t join the game lol. 
> 
> Unbetaed.
> 
> ____________________

_____________

 

It’s the time of the year.

 

The annual run that celebrates the blessing of the God of fertility. Held by almost every city. Slotted on first week of summer for five days, starting at three in the afternoon. The participants are the alphas and Omegas, Betas are excluded. Alphas and Omegas are free to participate on the day of their choosing within those five days. They only need to register and list themselves up. The requirements are age of eighteen, not marked or not bonded and they should pass the medical exam. The run is for the people who believe in their primal root and trust their instinct to choose their partners.

 

For the hope of having a mate. 

 

It’s not like it is certain that they would have a mate after the run. They were given a medicine that will push the participants to induced their pre-heat and pre-rut. The medicine is completely optional and not mandatory. It was mostly taken by participants who really want to be mated and bonded on the said run. The other who doesn’t take the medicine was divided on each of their reasoning. Some doesn’t believe on relying on it, some wants to stay sane without lashing on their lust and some doesn’t really want to mate on serious note. There are younger participants at just the age of minimum eighteen who joins to experience the annual celebration without actually going for having a mate. Unless someone clicks on their nose, that is.

 

Jisung was arranging the medicines on a box as he chews something on his mouth.

 

“Yah, Yoon Jisung, are you eating the meds?” A doctor wearing a round spectacle said as he lean on the door frame

 

The brunette couldn’t stop clicking his mouth as he look to his sunbae “ I’m a beta Seok hoon Sunbae, this thing doesn’t have any effect on me.” Jisung sulkily said 

 

The doctor smiled as he didn’t tear away his stares “Whats that then?”

 

“Why are you even asking me? You can smell it right?” Jisung said as he finished stacking the box and prepared to go outside of the room

 

“Wait, help us on the alphas room first, Minhyun and Woojin were still not here.” The doctor said as Jisung met him on his way out

 

Jisung stopped on his tracks and sighed “You alphas seriously, you think you’re above us that you’ve acted like a king?” Jisung said

 

“No, I’m very sure that they’re just lazy.. and—the reason was actually valid this time, they got held up on their job at the police station—the case this t-“ The doctor explained “Not interested. So where’s the room? At DC3?” Jisung said as he cut what the doctor said and walked out the room

 

“Yes at DC3.. Although seriously, do something about your complex, I think its severe now, want me to check you up?” The doctor said as he walked behind Jisung, heading to the same room

 

“I don’t have a complex.” Jisung blankly said as he walked unperturbed with the boxes in his hand

 

Jisung didn’t have to look back to know that the doctor was smiling behind him.

 

Well maybe he has a complex, Jisung thought to himself. Afterall, he likes to join the world of their second genders but alas, he was a beta and a normal one. He wants to experience the rut or heat too for once. There were times where he was staring to nothingness and he’d think of what it feels like to have ruts and heats. He was not the only one bitter about it. Most betas think so too and that explains the lack of betas volunteer at this event. There were only two betas who volunteered, him and his neighbour Kim Jaehwan. The rest was mostly alphas and around seven omegas to help in the Omegas preparations.

 

“Anyone here?” Jisung said as he opened the door

 

“Yes. Finally. Jisung hyung, please help us examine the three alphas left.” A cute pink haired guy said as he looked up away from the computer screen for a bit before going back to it.

 

“What’s the problem?” Jisung said as he looked around the room and glanced to the three alphas on robes before putting down the box that he carries

 

“The registration informations messed up and I need to fix it like—right now so—“ The pink haired guy said

 

“No shit. That was supposed to be finished yesterday, Jihoon.” Jisung deadpanned said as he looked to the door where the doctor stands “And you, what are you gonna do, Seok hoon sunbae?” 

 

The doctor smiled again as he raised both of his hands. “I’m outta here, I need to guide the ten alphas that already finished their medical exam on the ground outside, so please if you can hurry up, and we’re close to starting.” Seok hoon said while looking at the remaining three alphas back to Jisung’s eyes and then he turned around to walk away without hearing Jisung’s answer.

 

Jisung fetched the records of the three alphas and proceeded to do his job.

 

“Who is Bae Jinyoung?” Jisung asked. 

 

A raven haired raised his hand and Jisung go to his front. 

 

“..You turned eighteen just a week ago?” Jisung said or rather slipped saying it

 

“Y-yes.” The raven haired answered

 

“O-okay.” Jisung cleared his voice “Uhm, open your mouth.” Jisung said 

 

The young alpha did what Jisung told him to do. He undressed when Jisung also told him as the volunteer inspects his body. Jisung also asked a few questions related to his health, a few personal questions, his goal and expectation of this event and the reason he joined the run.

 

The second alpha failed the medical exam as he was on his last week on the process of healing his injured arm. The second alpha turns to be serious about joining the run and finding a mate so Jisung, at the least he could do, recommended the alpha to join on the last day of the run. The alpha thanked him as he promised to come back for sure.

 

Jisung sighed and rummaged through his pocket in search of jellies and he chewed about three of them before proceeding to the last alpha.

 

“Okay, your turn alp—“ Jisung said interrupted as the alpha stood up in front of him and unfastened his robe.

 

The alpha’s naked body loomed in and towered over his as the prominent height and broad shoulder of the alpha manifested within a very close proximity. Jisung then looked to the built body of the alpha from his chest to his toe before Jisung looked at the alpha’s face. The alpha was not faltering on staring at him and Jisung refused to back down.

 

“Hey genius, your mouth first before your body.” Jisung said and the alpha slowly opened his mouth

 

Jisung hates alphas who looked down on other people like they’re far above over him. It’s not any justification; he was just offended at the alphas who act dominant. Well dominant is one of the alpha’s traits and maybe he really took it personally.

 

Jisung proceeded to inspect the alpha’s mouth. He was struggling for a bit because the alpha was taller than him and he didn’t even bow down at all so Jisung ended up tiptoeing to see the inside of his mouth. The alpha then grabbed his waist as if to help him stay still at that position. Jisung will be glad if the alpha just bowed down his head though rather than helping him like that. There was nothing amiss and hidden inside, Jisung thought. He just finished inspecting the mouth and he realized he could have asked him to bow down earlier. Damn alphas doing wonders of superiority. He tossed the thought and read the alpha’s profile on his hand.

 

“So.. Kang Daniel?” Jisung said

 

“Yes.” The alpha answered

 

“Why did you want to join the run and what do you expect from it?”

 

“ I didn’t want to join it but my uncle persuaded me.. And I expect to take home my mate.” Daniel said as he looked to the eyes of the beta volunteer

 

“Wow okay, that was a whole 180, so you don’t want to but you do want one?” Jisung replied with a rhetorical question, obvious mocking tone was present on his voice

 

The alpha just stared without any expression “I do.”

 

Jisung had one last glance to the alpha who was staring down to him as he shift his stare to the muscled body of the alpha.

 

“Raise your arms.” Jisung said as he begins groping and massaging his arms, checking for any hidden injury like the second alpha from earlier did. But it was quite futile because as far as Jisung can feel, the alpha was pure firm hard muscle.

 

Jisung then circled around the alpha’s torso reaching for his back, he couldn’t fully reach it and he ended up gliding his own body to the alpha’s naked one. He pushed him away although the alpha didn’t bulge in his position. This time, he remembered asking the alpha instead.

 

“Turn around, I cant reach your back.” Jisung said and waited.

 

But the alpha didn’t heed his request.

 

“Hey, I said turn around.” Jisung repeated

 

Still, the alpha didn’t move.

 

Jisung was internally cursing the alpha for being a superior asshole until he realized something.

 

“Youre injured on your back, aren’t you?” Jisung said and proceeded to grope the alpha’s back again without ounce of care if their bodies are colliding and touching right now. He’s fully clothed anyway and he’ll sure damn expose the alpha’s injury.

 

The time allotted to inspecting the alpha’s back was twice as the normal and he was massaging harder to find where the injury was. Does the alpha had high pain tolerance or he was just messing with him? Jisung turned his face sideward to face the alpha and halted because the alpha was leaning sideward all this time, facing him. Jisung saw how the alpha’s adam apple bobbed up and down, and thought that he was right about the injury. If not on the back, then maybe higher, on the alpha’s neck. 

 

He then removed his hands on the alphas back and put it high on front, massaging his neck. He stared at him again only to saw his not changing blank expression. Jisung was giving up on searching until he heard a small groan from the alpha when he massages the back of the alpha’s neck with both of his hands. He repeated the action as he pressed harder and he gained another groan.

 

“Youre injured at your nape? How could—“ Jisung said “I dont have any injury on me.” The alpha said.

 

Jisung was about to retort. To tell Jihoon to call Seok hoon sunbae. Until he felt the arms of the alpha encircling his waist. Jisung realized that alpha was just taking advantage of the gliding of their skins and has somewhat enjoying it.

 

He pushed the alpha away again and of course he didn’t even bulge from his position. He was internally cursing the alpha again for his damn arrogance. He left the alpha’s back and proceeded to his hip, there was nothing wrong with both, he then proceeded to the alpha’s ankle and feet. 

 

Jisung sat down on the ground as he lifted up the alpha’s right feet and put it over his hip as he massaged and checked for injury. He did the same to his left feet and unconsciously looked up to the alpha. The alpha was slightly bending his head, looking down on him and Jisung thought of how alphas enjoy this view where the other people were far down below them under their feet.

 

“You like the view, right?” Jisung blatantly said

 

The alpha didn’t speak. But Jisung didn’t expect the alpha to reply to him savoury licking his lips. He was confused on what the alpha means with that. It sends shivers to his body and he pushed the alpha’s feet away and stood up.

 

“Youre done—You passed. Get out and go to the ground.” Jisung said staring everywhere but the alpha on the room

 

The alpha picked up his robe and put it on again before going out of the room. Jisung didn’t watch any of that unfold right in his eyes and finally breathe out after the alpha was gone.

 

“That one was seducing you.” Jihoon said

 

Jisung had forgot that there was another person in the room with them and was startled when the said person started talking.

 

“What are you saying? That alpha was totally looking down on me and is pleased seeing me struggling on checking him up.” Jisung annoyed said to the other alpha volunteer

 

“No hyung, he was staring at you the whole time you got here, and he was sniffing you earlier when you were circling around him checking his back.” Jihoon said

 

Jisung didn’t speak at first and tried to think if any of Jihoon said might be true. “Yeah right? You saw that while you were busy doing youre job? Did you finish that?”

 

“I-I’m still not finished but—but I cant help it hyung, it was really distracting earlier, that alpha was trying to overpower us other alphas in this room by emitting more of his pheromones, didn’t you smell how heavy the room smelled when you got in?”

 

“..well of course it does smell heavy. It was a room inhabited by alphas.” Jisung replied to Jihoon. The crease on his forehead and the smile on his lips demonstrated how he didn’t believe what the young volunteer said.

 

“Hyung! It was not like that before when you’re not here, I’m saying the truth.” Jihoon said as he stood up on his seat

 

“Sure, whatever.” Jisung just watched Jihoon display his dominance as he picked up the box of medicines that he carried to the room

 

“Ah~ hyung.. believe me ..!” Jisung heard Jihoon said while he was already out of the room on the hallway and heading outside to the ground

 

“Finish it already !” Jisung shouted back as he replied to the young volunteer.

 

Whatever the reason his heart is shamelessly beating loud and fast was ignored.

 

_________

 

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon. There was a long table which the medicine lays along with the black blankets that was optionally offered to the participants. After all, they would run in the forest stark naked, and the forest ground was not really mate-friendly. The participants are commanded to take the medicine earlier at 2 pm for it to kick in. Most have taken it contrary to the few that didn’t. 

 

Jisung on the far side was amused that he didn’t see the rude alpha take the medicine after all of what Jihoon said about the rude alpha being over territorial on the room. Right now, he was sure that Jihoon lied to him back then. However, he was still a bit puzzled as he occasionally saw the rude alpha looking back to where he is.

 

“Jisung hyung.” A handsome man approached him and Jisung snapped back to reality

 

“Yes, Minhyunie?” Jisung said as he stood up and crossed his arms

 

“We had a bit of problem, please help us.”

 

“What is?” Jisung asked as he followed the raven haired back to the building

 

Jisung was taken to the surveillance room. There was no camera around the forest; the surveillance was for the boundary of the forest. If ever the participants changed their mind, they should run with all their might and get passed the boundary and they will be deemed disqualified for the event. Any pursuing alphas beyond the boundary can be sued straight to jail. It was not recommended though because the event didn’t take in checking past the boundary. The forest that was used for the event was big enough that it would take you three hours to reach the boundary by walking on your feet. 

 

“Here, the third surveillance camera on the left side was blank and we don’t know why it is. We need to check it but the event would start in half an hour.” The personnel said

 

“So, I would check it ?” Jisung asked

 

“Yes. As far as you are aware, you and Jaehwan were the only betas here. We cant go inside the perimeter because we might get caught on the run as we are also alphas. The omegas personnel here can’t definitely go with the ratio of 7:12 omegas and alphas, they definitely cant go there. And—Jaehwan was there, helping the fifteen minutes head start preparations of the omegas.” The personnel explained

 

“Its okay, I’m up for it.” Jisung smiled as he agreed. 

 

The personnels looked at each other and breathe out calmly before saying their gratitude. “Thank you very much. You can use the mini jeep over there.” The personnel said

 

“Wow, really? I-I could drive that?” Jisung said to his delight and looked to Minhyun on the side

 

“Sure, take it as practice.” Minhyun mockingly said

 

Jisung didn’t care for the teasing. He was bad at driving and not even his family let him drive their car considering he barely get the driving license. He was given a map of the forest and a pinpointed location of the malfunctioning camera. He excitedly drove off into the forest albeit a little fast than usual.

 

“Ahh—Is he gonna be okay?” The personnel cant help asked Minhyun as he saw how Jisung drive the mini jeep

 

“Its okay, he crashed all his rides before but he always got out of the crash unscathed.” Minhyun said and the personnel laughed rather than worry.

 

They watched Jisung disappear in their vicinity as he go deeper inside the forest.

 

____________________

 

Jisung was driving with a smile as he cursed the bumps on his road. He was thankful he’s not crashing yet and was driving unsteadily right. He almost forgot he drove there with a mission until he spot the bright yellow ropes barely tied on the trees. That yellow ropes was the line of boundary and that means the cameras are up above. He then slowed down and stopped the mini jeep.

He gets out of the vehicle and stride left, searching for the said malfunctioned camera. 

He stared at it with awe as he found it. He didn’t know what kind of bird could have droppings in that volume that it would cover the camera. He get back to the jeep to see if theres a blanket or cloth but there was none. He didn’t back off at this moment and he decided to use his shirt for it rather than go back there and tell the personnel that it was just a dropping. He brought the ladder from the mini jeep along with his discarded shirt.

He was wincing with the smell of it while wiping it as he jolted from the loud sound of the horn signalling the start of the event. He was glad inside that he was the one fixing this foul smelled problem rather than the alpha personnels back there. The chase had begun and the omegas are now on the perimeter at the opposite edge. He made sure that the camera was smooth and clean before he throw his shirt down to the ground. He waved at the camera, mouthing that it was a huge bird droppings with his eyes squinted from his smile. He gave a thumbs up on front of the camera before he decided to get down the ladder. He carried back the ladder to the mini jeep and started the vehicle again, heading back.

 

_________________

 

Woojin whistled as he saw an alpha grabbed a black blanket on the table.

 

“Minhyunie hyung look, that alpha was definitely getting laid today.” Woojin said as he looked to the blonde alpha with obvious black hair roots on the top of his head

 

“Oh, that one didn’t take a medicine.” Minhyun clarifies as he remember the blonde alpha

 

Woojin whistled again and couldn’t help smile at the behaviour of the alpha.

 

“Oooh, how manly.” Jihoon said with a deeper voice as he also recognized the alpha and they end up laughing

 

They were watching the alphas prepare for the run with some of them stretching and warming up until Minhyun opened his phone and read the message.

 

“Sunbae said that Jisung hyung fixed the surveillance camera, and it was all just a pound of bird droppings.”

 

“Droppings.” Woojin repeated and doubled over laughing.

 

Jihoon also laughed at what he heard until he realized the small important detail to it “Wait.” Jihoon started

 

“Jisung hyung is inside the perimeter?” Jihoon asked with albeit a serious face

 

“Yes.” Minhyun replied as the loud horn echoed again signalling the alphas turn. The staffs, volunteers, personnels and relatives on the starting point started clapping as the chase truly began.

 

______________________

 

“Ah shit I’m trapped.” Jisung said as he heard the echoing loud horn again

Jisung was not far from the boundary as he can still see the yellow ropes behind. He drove the fastest he can go. He looked at the surroundings, anticipating any omega to pop up in his view. He doesn’t want to get caught up on any omega at all because he’ll be surely killed by the chaser alpha. By the stories that his friend told him and from what he read, alphas are very territorial when in rut. Almost all of alpha participants drank the medicine and right now they would have been entered pre-rut. He thinks he was near the middle of the forest until a woman omega actually appeared in front of him, running like a bull to his vehicle so Jisung immediately turned right to avoid the running omega. He crashed his mini jeep although he jumped before it crashed to the tree. Jisung knew that he was a bad driver, and theres no such thing that ‘he might crash’ because he was confident that he will surely crash. That misplaced confident saved him from the car crashes he had from before.

 

Jisung felt the sting on his back from small wounds and scratches. He sat up only to duck to the ground again as he sees the alpha that is chasing the fast omega from earlier. He stood up as he was sure that the first chase he encountered are now far from him. He looked at the small cuts he got from the crash around his arms and torso. He was topless thanks to the bird droppings and was more prone to directly injuring his skin to the hard ground. He saw another two participants from his far right running deeper to the boundary. He was on the left side of the forest near side edge that was full of barbwires three meter tall and he doesn’t want to get near it in fright of a raging alpha throwing him there. He stayed away from the side edge but he was sure he wasn’t near in the center middle of the forest.

 

Jisung was walking normally till he had a vision of someone running to his direction. He thought it was an omega. After all, omegas were given a head start, and theres no one else that get passed him so no one else to chase for. Unless that incoming participant is also chasing the first omega that passed him by then. That someone was getting closer and Jisung have thought that maybe its actually an alpha. Because he can see from afar that the participant has a built and big body. 

 

Jisung stopped dead in his tracks. He doesn’t know if he’ll hide or something. He just waited and hoped that he’ll get ignored because he was a beta after all. He stared at the running figure until he noticed that alpha was slowing down and is now right there around five meters from him. He recognized the rude alpha he checked up earlier.

 

“Ah, Kang Daniel right?” Jisung smiled because he remembered that this alpha didn’t took the medicine so there was nothing to get wary of

 

The alpha didn’t speak again as he replied with his tongue licking his own lips.

 

What Jihoon said earlier came back flooding to Jisung’s mind as he witnesses the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

The alpha took one step forward and he took one step backward.

 

“Wait—wait. I’m not an omega, I’m a beta.” Jisung said

 

The alpha took another step. He took another one and Jisung started to run. He remembers the bitterness he had for the alphas and omegas and he was—at least on his mind—begging for forgiveness and that he really didn’t mean that he want to be either one. The fast heartbeat on his chest indicates the mixed excitement and fear.

He was a bit confused and doesn’t really believe on it until he recognized the heavy smell that was lingering on the room before. It was the exact heavy smell lingering on the air now. He jolted at the surprise as a hand pulled and stopped him. His other hand was also held up on his back. Strong hands are encircling the beta’s wrist. 

 

“Wait—stop. L-let me go.” Jisung said as he tried to look at his back. But the alpha didn’t listen and pulled the beta closer to his. His body treacherously trembled when the alpha licked his back.

 

Jisung was still saying stop repeatedly until it eventually died down when he noticed that the spot that the alpha was licking was his wounds from the crash. It made him frail and the concern he got was starting a butterfly flapping its wings inside his stomach.

 

“S-stop.. K-kang Daniel..”Jisung said ‘stop’ again but he was fully aware that it has a different meaning from before and was now accompanied by suppressed whines and moans. He was sure that his back was all sticky from the licks he got as the alpha turned him around.

 

The alpha then started to lick the bruises in his arms sensually with his tongue accompanied by the frequent stares. The cut from his sides didn’t escaped the alpha has he licked the same. The alpha was not holding the beta’s wrists anymore and had his hands around Jisung’s waist. Jisung’s heart was beating with an ache as he thought he was drowning to the sensation. In that moment he knew what an alpha could do and why they are really on the top dominating the betas and omegas.

 

He was treasured. Consoled. Hailed and served down to his feet.

 

The alphas hands drifted lower to his butt as the alpha groped it and down more to his hips as he picked the beta up in the air. Jisung trembled again as he felt the alpha licking his chest and sucking his nipples when he had the chance.

 

“I-I’m not.. not wounded there..—there’s—a-ahh no scratch there.” Jisung said as his left hand clutch the alpha’s hair and his right hand scratching the alpha’s shoulder

 

The alpha then put Jisung down to the ground again, unfastening his pants. Jisung didn’t complain, or rather he couldn’t. His attention was on the alpha’s big hard dick dripping with precum. He tried to speak but he couldn’t form a coherent sentence. His pants were now on the ground as his boxer followed within a second. He didn’t had the chance to look on his own erection as the alpha kneeled down on his feet, taking off his shoes and socks. He couldn’t focus on anything as the alpha started to lick the bruises on his right ankle.

 

In a matter of minutes, Jisung was trembling and couldn’t stop himself from losing balance. The alpha was quick and grabbed his hips before Jisung could fall down which ended up with the alpha face to face to the beta’s dick. The alpha didn’t shy away from it and sucked it as he placed the slimy ankles past beyond his shoulder till the beta’s hips was the one laying on his shoulder. The alpha’s right hand snaked around the beta’s left knees offering support for standing. Daniel blow Jisung without warning and the beta cursed the alpha’s name. Jisung became a whiny mess that moans at Daniel’s every lick. He came inside the alpha’s mouth and the alpha swallowed all of it.

 

“I—I can’t stand anymore, m-my legs are giving up on me.” Jisung said as his hands trembled on the shoulder of the alpha.

 

The alpha shuffled for a bit and rummaged through the ground in search of the black blanket. He threw it open as soon as he found it and lays the beta on it. Jisung with all the haze managed to look to the alpha that was towering above him. He shuddered from the stare that the alpha was giving as he was conscious that the alpha was jerking off in front of him. Jisung couldn’t care for shame after the things they have done and he watch the alpha jerk himself off.

 

“D-do you want help for that?” Jisung asked as he tried to sit up. 

 

The alpha grabbed the beta’s hands and pulled him up close to him after Jisung almost fell back down again as he can’t stand with all the trembling. Jisung then snaked his right arm to the alpha’s neck as he put his left hands down to cupped the alpha’s throbbing dick. Daniel groaned at the sudden contact and Jisung hummed to it. The alpha’s left hand then snaked around the beta’s waist as he used his right hand to guide the beta’s hand to jerk himself off.

 

Daniel started kissing his neck with sucking in between. Jisung loudly moaned as the alpha bit his left neck hardly. 

 

“I-I’m a beta.. you—you can’t mark me.” Jisung said and Daniel voiced out his displeased through his growl and bit him hardly again

 

“A-ahh—can’t, i-I’m.. I’m sorry—forgive me my alpha.” Jisung said and the alpha calmed down, whining and kissing the bite marks he made

 

“Yes, I’m—I’m all yours, Daniel.” Jisung said as he bared his neck more to the alpha although they are both aware that the bite marks won’t really stuck.

 

The alpha obviously loved what he heard as he came to the beta’s hands in a matter of second. It didnt end there as he felt the alpha collecting his own cum and massaging the beta’s butt cheeks. Daniel’s fingers are dangerously playing around his butthole and slipping in a bit as he pushed his come in there to smoothen the way in. And Jisung would permit the alpha. If you asked Jisung how he felt right now, he was feeling enveloped by the alpha’s affection and intimacy. He’d admit that Daniel reeled him in, the moment that he showered kisses on his wounds and licked all of them to make the beta feel better when Jisung was all aware that the alpha was fully hard and restraining himself to fuck the beta from the very start. Jisung at some point wished that he was an omega because all this slightly felt wrong. The mark can’t be intact to his neck and he doesn’t have heat to make his body easier to offer to the alpha.

 

Jisung was gasping every time a finger slides inside. He couldn’t help but snaked both his arms around the alpha’s head as it was buried on the nook of his neck. The alpha’s suppressed panting is making his body shiver every breath it puffs out.

 

Daniel hit something inside Jisung. Something the latter didn’t know he had inside him and whatever it was made him move his body towards the fingers that the alpha vigorously thrusting inside. Jisung wasn’t suppressing his voice and the gasps and screams was freely travelling to the air around them. He couldn’t stop himself wish for more as he thrust himself harder and faster.

 

“More.. Daniel, more..” Jisung said as he thrust himself to the alpha’s digits

 

“Wait—you’re still—“ the alpha said “Harder..” the beta interrupted

 

“J-just—“ Daniel retorted “Faster.. Harder. M-more Daniel.. I—I want..” Jisung said between the gasp

 

“J-just a bit—I’m.. I’m big so—“ Daniel tried “No.. I want it—Now.. I wan’t my alpha i-inside..” Jisung said as he started crying

 

Till that words came from the beta’s mouth and as he heard him sniffling his crying, the alpha lost his patience. “Fucking—Shit.. It’s okay..” Daniel cursed and said

 

“I—I want..” Jisung said and Daniel started licking allover the beta’s neck again

 

“It’s allright—I’ll put.. I’m putting it in.” Daniel said between the kisses as he stretched the beta and rubbed his dick to the entrance

“I—I wa—“ Jisung didn’t finished what he was about to say as he felt something big entered him.

 

The alpha’s right hand trail over the beta’s face as he coerced him to look below at his eyes “D-does it hurt?” Daniel said as he caressed Jisung’s cheeks

 

“It—It d-does hurt..” Jisung said contradictingly as he thrusted himself on the alpha

 

“—Don’t move j-just yet.” The alpha said as he put down his hand again on the beta’s left hip restraining himself not to thrust back inside the beta

 

The forest air was filled with alpha’s vile commands of ‘Don’ts’ and slowly died down replaced by the hoarse groans and moans. The beta was once again laid to the covered ground as the alpha gripped his hips and thrust with all his might into the beta. Coming without warning inside as beta shuddered. He turned over the beta and peppered bites and kisses on his back, avoiding the opened wounds that the beta had. And thrusting all over again and again despite the inflated knot inside the beta.

 

________________________

 

It was sunset as Woojin stared to the entrance of the forest; beside him sitting was Minhyun and Jihoon who was doing the same as they run out of anything to converse. The joy they usually had when waiting from their volunteering experience from the same event before was stale. Because until now, their Beta hyung was not back from the perimeter and they cant all enter the forest now. They reported it to the head and persuaded them to had Jaehwan scheduled to enter the forest at 7 pm if Jisung is still not back. It was all against the rule because no one can enter after the chase had started but they begged for it.

 

They still had one hour before the said schedule. The run officially ends at midnight where any participants that were still there will be forced to go back. As of the start, only two pairs of alpha-omega and one alpha-alpha came out of the forest. And its their job along with the actual watchers to greet the new pairs and assist them with all help they can do.

 

Woojin stood up as he saw another pair coming out the forest against the yellow orange hue of sunset. The one who seems to be an alpha was carrying his pair on his arms all covered with the black blanket. There was small claps echoed from the few watchers around. Minhyun took two bottles of water as Jihoon grabbed a clean black blanket and they waited alongside Woojin.

 

“Congratulations!” Woojin said cheerfully with his accent as he recognized the blonde alpha

 

Woojin was sure they had mated like rabbits because he can’t smell the pair on the alpha’s arms at all, the pair strongly smelled like the one the alpha had on himself.

“Do you want water?” Minhyun said but the alpha gestured no with his head

 

“Clean blankets?” Jihoon offered but the alpha also shook his head

 

“Do we have anything you need we can help you with?” Woojin lately said as the alpha with his pair on his arms walked behind them.

 

The alpha stopped on his tracks as he turned around and faced them again. The pair on the alpha’s arms shifted and revealed his sleeping face. The three were surprised at what or rather ‘who’ they saw as the water bottles and blankets was now dropped on the ground.

 

“His name.. I need his name.” The alpha said

 

Not one of them could answer immediately. The alpha was not angry or any of the sort though and waited for them to speak.

 

“Yoon Jisung.. His name is Yoon Jisung.” Jihoon finally said

 

“Thank you.” The alpha said and walked away with apparently their hyung

 

_______________________ END.

 

Sorta bonus ending on the ground:

 

The three alpha volunteers that had left standing there was still shocked with each of them looking on each other’s eyes to silently confirm if what they had seen is true. Woojin kept hitting Jihoon as he silently stare to the vanishing pair.

“W-why was Jisung hyung the pair..?” Woojin said as the pair completely vanished from the ground

“That alpha was pining on hyung earlier while he’s checking him up” Jihoon said as he looked to Woojin

“Oh really?” Minhyun asked

“Yes, im saying the truth. I even said it to Jisung hyung.” Jihoon said and the two looked to him again

“Why.. why a beta though.. I mean, I love Jisung hyung as a person but why would he..” Minhyun said as he looked to the clean black blanket on the ground

“Yeah.. that alpha looked like he’ll go trust and lose himself on his own instincts..” Woojin said

“What does Jisung hyung smelled alike again?” Jihoon asked with his forehead creasing

“Well.. He smelled like Jellies.. ‘cause he always had it on him..” Minhyun said

“..Yes. He smelled like Jelllies.” Woojin agreed and said

 

__________________

**Author's Note:**

> __________________
> 
>  
> 
> Tadan~ This was actually supposed to be posted as a crackfic (but I’m not that funny hahaha, well I tried) and should be posted on april’s fools but yea nothing ever goes to whats planned xD And Yes Daniel didn’t know Jisung’s name, all he knew was that Jisung’s smell was mixing with the jellies and that he want to eat him, take the beta as his mate and take him home. He thought the others alphas also want the same as him so he got territorial in the room. R.I.P. Mini jeep. 
> 
> Also, im sorry, this is written before i knew that Jisung got his driver's license (yes it was sitting on my laptop for a few days)
> 
> and, sorry for not updating instincts and as clear as day, please give me 2 more weeks. what am i doing all this time after the last update? nothing really, just enjoying wanna one comeback, fansigns and everything they filmed on, im an active shipper so.. and im not replying on ao3 comments because thats my source of motivation--if i replied, i may as well upload new chapter so they can enjoy reading more, rather than just seeing a reply hahaha. So i'll reply after i updated instincts, forgive me.
> 
> p.s. i'd make a nielsung oneshot series (stories not related to each other) 'cause i'm missing writing any nielsung prompts just because i dont have a solid roundabout complete plot, so yes, it will start from this one. Idk if im making this series right tho, this is my first one


End file.
